This is a population-based case control study of women ages 20-79 to investigate several etiological hypotheses bearing on the increasing rates of NonHodgkins Lymphoma (NHL). Hair dye use, exposure to pesticides, organic solvents, and certain medications (anti-inflammatory, immunosuppressive, and beta blocker agents) as risk factors will be determined. The hair dye and exposure data will be analyzed for development of NHL and the various subtypes of NHL. Dose response relationships will be analyzed. The CDMAS will be needed for data analysis and e-mail necessary for communication with other investigators.